In many hunting activities, an enclosure known as a hunting blind is commonly used. A hunting blind can be on an elevated platform, on a boat, in a tree, in the water, or on the ground. A hunting blind is sized to accommodate at least one to several hunters. Hunting blinds are used to conceal a hunter in search of game. To avoid being hunted, game possess defense mechanisms that allow them to be highly alert to movements, sounds, and scents. Any unfamiliar movements, sounds, and scents detected will deter game from coming within shooting range. Thus, there is a need for a hunting blind that allows a hunter to shoot game, such as with a firearm, a bow, a crossbow, or other weaponry, while minimizing the possibility of the hunter being seen, heard, or smelled.
The hunting season occurs in varying temperatures and weather depending on the desired game. Thus, there is an additional need for a hunting blind with an opening to use a firearm or other weaponry while minimizing the introduction of cold air, precipitation, and insects into the blind, depending on the season.
References describing attempts to address these needs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,762,085, 5,813,160, 7,040,335 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,776,814 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,895,932 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,915,024, and U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0078988 A1.
The disclosed embodiments have the advantages of concealing a hunter from being seen and allowing the hunter to shoot game without sudden movement. The embodiments disclose a substantially transparent portion that a hunter can view game through. The embodiments also disclose a flexible membrane containing a slotted aperture to allow the hunter to position a portion of a firearm through the aperture. When the hunter spots game, the hunter can fire without creating any movement. In addition, the elastomeric membrane may be chosen to be the color of the firearm portion to reduce the game from detecting the firearm as the hunter waits. The flexible membrane also may act as a barrier depending on the hunting season. In colder hunting seasons, the flexible membrane can reduce heat or scent from egressing the hunting blind. In warmer hunting seasons, the flexible membrane can keep precipitation and insects out of the hunting blind.